


In the Morrow - A demise of Empire

by terbelis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, tsengru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbelis/pseuds/terbelis
Summary: They are attacked late at night when no one expects. The enemy strikes right in the heart of Shinra. The Turks are over.Rufus and his most beloved Tseng fight back to back; till the very end.One of them survives, perhaps?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng/The Turks, TsengRu - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	In the Morrow - A demise of Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a role-play solo written by myself @_Tseng_Turk_ on Twitter.

In a war for world domination an enemy is planing to end the Turks' reign.  
In Shinra they are aware and ready to fight. Yet, they fail to know the spy among them.

One night, the coup happened— Quiet and devastating.

Rude and Reno reside one floor beneath Rufus and Tseng. The redhead and his partner hear the foreign assassins too late. They are surprised literally in their sleep. The invaders break in through the balcony. Sly and silent.  
A dull noise from close fight, guns firing, falling objects and broken glass.

They couldn't make it— Reno and Rude... Could not make it.

Tseng, sleeping next to Rufus, wakes up from the noise, fully aware of what was happening. A shatter... Then, silence. He knows they are coming for them. What he doesn't know is 'how many'.

He knows his most trusted ones are probably— No more.

There is no time for grief right now. Rufus wakes up in the main time also knowing their fate.

The whole building is dead. The enemy's count is unknown.

Tseng and Rufus hear steps coming up the stairs. The room is dark. Dim lights come through the window. The street lights of Midgar.  
Non of them says a word.

They get their weapons ready, their eyes meet, saying volumes. They both know this is the end, most likely. They are alone among wolves.

Quiet, countless steps behind the door. Rufus and Tseng position back to back, holding a gun in each hand. Ammunitions lay around. Breathing goes shallow.

And it happened.

The door blows open. Smoke and splinters fill the room. Open fire, shouting. Hell of firing steel— They managed. For now.  
They killed them all. At least on this floor.

Tseng turns around to check on Rufus, seeing he is bleeding badly. Somewhere from the ribcage.  
The white coat, all stained red.

"Rufus!" A shout as he tries to help.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." The answer.

"We have to get you out of here. Our path is clean. At least for now." Tseng says.

And just like that, the only way out blows in fire. They are trapped. They are the target in all this massacre.

Another shared gaze as they consider the way out through the balcony. The 13th floor. Extremely dangerous but still a choice.

And then, a beam of light slices the darkness. A smell of burnt and blood. Broken glass all lay around.  
A hope?  
Staring at them through the broken floor to ceiling window is a beam of a chopper— Ready to fire.

No escape from such missiles. One is enough to destroy the half building. There are four in the hardpoint.

Tseng's hand slowly finds Rufus' that wasn't trembling. Not now.

Both know they are over.

The red laser dot traces over smoky walls.

They know they have seconds left; Tseng's arms wrap around Rufus in a protective, loving embrace as Rufus holds him tightly, eyes closing shut.

And it happened.

The hell breaks loose as everything explodes in fire. And then— Silence.  
A white...solitary....silence.

In the morning, Rufus' body is identified. Tseng's is nowhere to be seen.

Some say, he just turned into ashes, being exposed more and this is how Rufus' body was almost undamaged.  
Some say, the shock wave threw him off the building and he survived.

However, no one has seen Tseng since.

Perhaps, some theories were right?

Perhaps... He was million little ash particles, floating in the river, among sakura petals.

Perhaps, he was still wandering unknown lands, wishing he was dead until an inevitable revenge— Disastrous, mortifying; and just as silent.


End file.
